


Such a good boy

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per le BadWrongWeeks di Maridichallenge, Connor è un personaggio ideato dalla Yuppu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Such a good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts).



> Scritta per le BadWrongWeeks di Maridichallenge, Connor è un personaggio ideato dalla Yuppu.

Caesar gemette piano, accarezzando la testa al ragazzo davanti a sé, le dita scure seppellite nei suoi capelli biondi mentre lo guardava muoversi lentamente avanti e indietro, le labbra strette attorno al suo sesso.  
"Sei così bravo..." Mormorò, leccandosi le labbra senza smettere di guardarlo né accarezzarlo.  
Connor, in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, era uno spettacolo meraviglioso, coi suoi occhi azzurri che continuavano a vagare sul suo viso per vedere se gli piaceva davvero, il petto arrossato dall'eccitazione e l'erezione visibilmente gonfia.  
"Bravo ragazzo. Continua..." Lo incitò con un ansimo, socchiudendo gli occhi quando Connor lo accontentò.  
Tirò piano quei capelli biondi che amava, non abbastanza da fargli male, solo il tanto da portarlo a spostarsi. All'ansimo del ragazzo abbozzò un sorriso, aprendo la mano con cui aveva stretto fino a quel momento le lenzuola per spostarla su quel viso bellissimo, per accarezzargli uno zigomo.  
"Sali sul letto." Ordinò calmo, lasciando la presa che aveva su di lui, e Connor annuì in silenzio, alzandosi immediatamente per fare come gli aveva chiesto. "A carponi, senza toccarti." Aggiunse nel notare il modo in cui una delle mani del ragazzo si era mossa verso l'erezione.  
Connor non ebbe bisogno nemmeno di un momento per pensarci per riuscire a bloccare il gesto istintivo, per fare ciò che gli aveva detto alla lettera. Nonostante la voglia di toccarsi, di darsi un po' di sollievo.  
Si leccò le labbra, guardando la parete di fronte, i cuscini del loro letto, cercando di non pensare all'erezione che pulsava senza che potesse neppure strusciarsi contro le lenzuola, l'attenzione concentrata sui movimenti che sentiva alle proprie spalle, sul modo in cui il materasso si mosse quando Caesar si alzò dalla sponda, solo per salire poi sopra nuovamente, portandosi dietro a lui.

Sentire le mani del suo uomo accarezzargli le natiche portò Connor a gemere in aspettativa, ma smise per un momento di respirare solo quando Caesar le separò e si sporse a leccarlo. Un attimo di silenzio e poi Connor non riuscì più a trattenersi, gemendo a voce alta mentre abbassava la testa, chiudendo gli occhi con forza nel tentativo di trattenersi, di durare di più, nonostante l'impegno che ci stava mettendo Caesar, nonostante il modo in cui l'uomo alternava leccate all'esterno con affondi.  
Tentò di stare fermo, di non muoverglisi incontro, stringendo con forza le lenzuola nei pugni, le gambe che tremavano appena.  
"Cae..." Bastò meno di un minuto perché Connor lo chiamasse con una nota disperata nella voce, ripetutamente, il fiato corto e le braccia che temevano di cedere.  
"Sono qui." Mormorò l'uomo con un sorriso, spostandosi dalla sua apertura per poterlo coprire col proprio corpo, facendo aderire il proprio petto a quella schiena chiara. Gli baciò piano la nuca e una spalla, sentendolo tremare appena per il desiderio, per la fatica di non muoversi all'indietro e strusciarsi con forza contro il suo sesso ancora umido della sua saliva.  
L'uomo tornò ad infilare le dita scure tra i capelli biondi dell'amante, tirandoli piano per portarlo a voltarsi, soffocando il suo breve ansimo con le proprie labbra.

"Sei bellissimo." Sorrise Caesar, portando una mano tra i loro corpi per massaggiarsi, osservando affascinato l'espressione persa che si dipinse sul viso di Connor quando premette il proprio sesso contro la sua apertura.  
Invece di prenderlo però l'uomo si limitò a sfregare il glande contro il suo anello di muscoli, masturbandosi lentamente mentre sentiva il ragazzo tendersi ripetutamente, ad ogni contatto che gli faceva sperare di poter essere preso. Ben presto Connor non riuscì più veramente a stare fermo, muovendoglisi incontro in un tentativo di avere di più, i pugni che si aprivano e chiudevano mentre cercava di tenersi a bada e non masturbarsi come un forsennato immediatamente.  
Prima di potersene rendere conto Connor si ritrovò a pregarlo di prenderlo, il respiro accelerato, le guance rosse.  
Le preghiere si trasformarono nel nome dell'amante, quasi urlato, e Connor si aggrappò al suo braccio, chiudendo gli occhi in un ormai vano tentativo di non venire quando Caesar strinse il suo sesso, decidendosi infine a prenderlo lentamente.  
Bastò che Caesar si premesse contro la sua prostata perché Connor si riversasse con forza sulle lenzuola, senza fiato. Rovesciò la testa sulla spalla di Caesar, completamente abbandonato alle sue cure mentre l'uomo continuava a masturbarlo, mormorandogli di liberarsi completamente, che era bellissimo, intanto che iniziava a muoversi, facendo l'amore con lui lentamente.


End file.
